homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101215-Ancestral Awkwardness
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling tremblingArchivist TA at 03:14 -- CC: Buzz Buzz TA: ��Hi there!�� CC: Um, Hi your highness CC: I'm not intruding am I? TA: ��Your highness?�� CC: You are the highblood, aren't you? CC: The Highblood TA: ��Uh, I guess but its honestly not that big a deal. �� CC: It's...not? TA: ��Why would it be?�� CC: You're not gonna get mad at me for being too formal CC: Are you? CC: It's just, life's full of surprises apparantly TA: ��Ain't that the truth.�� TA: ��Anyway, what's up?�� CC: I wasp...here to pledge my service CC: And ask your favor TA: ��Um... okay. What's the favor?�� CC: Not a favor for me, just wanted to be in your good graces CC: This is kind of casual enough to bug me out though CC: Like, the last time I talked to a royal TA: ��I'd hardly call myself a royal. �� CC: Forgive me for questioning your dominion, the hemospectrum is still a thing CC: Right? TA: ��Uh, I guess.�� CC: Not reassuring on that front, to be honest CC: Really turning the world on it's head for me CC: Not to bother you with my own seperate issues though TA: ��So did you just message me to ask if I need anything?�� TA: ��Because i'm flattered but its kind of making me feel weird. �� CC: I CC: I kinda feel weird too TA: ��Let's start over.�� TA: ��Hi, i'm Antera Atheni.�� CC: Uhh, Nyarla Aesona TA: ��Hi, Nyarla. Got any hobbies?�� CC: I flarp occasionally CC: Talk to a lot of people CC: I enjoy networking CC: And you? CC: Buzz TA: ��I like to read, mainly.�� TA: ��I've been collecting books for several sweeps now, i've built up quite an archive.�� CC: An archive? TA: ��I have well over a million books. �� CC: How the fuck? CC: Er, pardon me CC: How'd you comb across a million books? CC: Where do you keep them all? TA: ��I designed my hive with book keeping in mind.�� CC: An Archive of that size must be legendary, it's a wonder I hadn't heard of it CC: Have you read them all? TA: ��Not all of them but a good chunk of them, yes. �� TA: ��But enough about me.�� TA: ��Got any good flarp stories?�� CC: I do have a few CC: Though I don't have the same love of combat as some other trolls seem to CC: I tend to stray from the canter of the action TA: ��That's fair.�� TA: ��But an outsider's perspective can be just as fascinating. �� CC: That's true CC: Even still most stories I can tell are quite mild CC: Mop up stragglers and collect the loot CC: I do have one though TA: ��Oh?�� CC: I once saw the fearsome Witch of Delbloom in action TA: ��Wow, really?�� CC: Yep CC: Though it's not much of a story CC: I'd mostly just be detailing a slaughter TA: ��Yeah better hold off.�� TA: ��Still, that's pretty cool.�� CC: I will say it wasp kind of amazing at first CC: Until we'd won and she hadn't had enough CC: But we're holding off on that one CC: Are there interesting tales in your archive? TA: ��Oh lots. �� CC: I'm a bit of a sucker for a good story TA: ��I've got everything you can think of!�� CC: Hmm CC: Actually, a set of tales caught my eye recantly CC: Perhaps one of my favorites so far TA: ��Oh?�� CC: Do you have anything on a troll known as the Cavalier? CC: I believe I'd comb across their journal during a flarp CC: And they had a pretty interesting take on history CC: Though I don't know enough to confirm or deny the seemingly larger than life advantures they want on TA: ��Funny you should mention that.�� TA: ��But no, I don't.�� TA: ��Wait really?�� TA: ��What did it say?�� CC: It said a lot CC: They must have been Alternia's most interesting troll CC: It detailed more than a few advantures they'd had CC: As a cavalreaper and afterwards CC: Facing giant beasts and dangerous enemies CC: Seemed almost too good to be true, honestly CC: I'd pass it off as a well written story book had I not CC: Noticed the sign of an acquaintance of mine TA: ��Just curious: what's their name?�� CC: The acquaintance? TA: ��Yeah.�� CC: Lorrea CC: Lorrea Fenrix CC: Even weilds a saber same as the troll in the story CC: Though that could be coincidence TA: ��I was talking to her about the Cavalier just today. �� CC: Oh CC: Well ins't that the darndest thing TA: ��ikr�� CC: Were you able to learn something about them? CC: Like their place in history or written records about them TA: ��No, not really.�� TA: ��Do you know Serios?�� CC: You could say that, yes TA: ��Ah alright. He asked me if I had any records of the Cavalier so i've been looking through those for awhile. �� TA: ��(*looking through books for awhile)�� TA: ��so far I haven't found anything, though. �� CC: This figure has sparked quite a bit of intrigue, huh? TA: ��Apparently!�� CC: The possible proof of the Cavalier and their connection to Lorrea, kind of makes me wonder if ancestors do exist CC: Do you believe in them? TA: ��Oh totally.�� CC: I'd heard tales as a larva, though I didn't put much faith in them CC: Mite I ask what has you sure they're real? TA: ��Nothing in particular, I guess.�� CC: Have you found proof of your own? CC: Being so long lived, yours may even be alive today TA: ��I unno maybe.�� TA: ��Never really investigated my ancestor, I probably should.�� CC: It'd surely be worth it to search for some kind of proof CC: I'm tempted enough to search for my own if I had leads to go on TA: ��I can check for you once i'm done checking for stuff on the Cavalier.�� CC: That's awful kind of you CC: I'll be taking you up on that offer CC: It must be quite the search though CC: Anything you'd want in return? CC: I have a policy of returning favors owed TA: ��Not at the moment.�� TA: ��I'll tell you if I think of anything.�� CC: Do keep me in mind, though you best look for your own first CC: If only because I'm not totally convinced CC: Couldn't have you searching high and low for nothing TA: ��Thanks, I appreciate that.�� TA: ��Anyway, I gotta go.�� CC: Ahh, sorry to hold you up CC: Farewell TA: ��Later.�� -- tremblingArchivist TA gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 04:46 -- Category:Log Category:Nyarla Category:Antera